


My Owner and His King

by AlinaLiu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 口水兜视角POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaLiu/pseuds/AlinaLiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>口水兜的主人和他的国王。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Owner and His King

我是一个普通的围脖，或者你也可以叫我口水兜。我的主人是世间最伟大的魔法师Merlin，虽然他只是卡美洛特国王身边的男仆，我仍旧为我的主人骄傲不已。  
主人每天都会带上我开始一天的工作，从拉开窗帘叫醒懒床的国王开始。哦，对了，卡美洛特的国王Arthur Pendragon是个十分英俊的金发男人，是我见过第二迷人的男子，第一嘛自然是我的主人，没人比我更了解主人的白皙的皮肤和迷人的锁骨。  
国王日常生活中的杂务由我的主人全权料理，比如穿衣服什么的，我才不会告诉你国王长这么大都不会自己穿衣服。除此之外，国王去任何一个地方都要带着我的主人，一秒钟都离不开，对不起我又夸张了，反正半天看不到主人就满城堡找。可是找到了又总是欺负主人，有一次国王把一桶水扣在我主人头上，害得我全身都湿透了。  
你以为国王是个整天欺负人、好吃懒做的昏君吗？那你就大错特错了，国王是个心地善良关爱百姓的明君，把卡美洛特治理得井井有条，容我喊一句Long live the king！Long live the king！对不起刚才有点激动，咳咳。在主人受委屈的时候，国王也会挺身而出，按照他的原话，大概就是只有他能欺负主人，别人欺负就不行。  
忘了说，卡美洛特容不下魔法师。别问我主人是怎么在国王眼皮底下活下来的，国王当然不知道主人会魔法这件事，每次我主人大展身手的时候他要么昏过去了，要么耳朵暂时性失聪。主人无数次将他从死亡边缘拉回来的事，他自然也是不知道了。  
不过主人从不在乎功劳和奖赏，他只在乎国王。每次主人和国王靠得很近的时候，他总是心跳加速，我能感觉到的。国王看主人的眼神也温柔似水，看得我浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。  
我十分确定地告诉你，我的主人非常爱国王。即使他被Morgana袭击受了伤，也满脑子想的都是赶回去保护国王。哎，可怜的热恋中的人儿哟。  
后来我知道，国王的状况也没比主人好多少。有一天晚上，主人把我摘下来放在国王的桌子上忘了拿走，那天晚上我就在国王的寝室度过了脸红心跳的一晚。我跟你讲，我全程围观了我们的永恒之王自慰的全过程，他小声喊着我主人的名字高潮的模样相当诱人。然后国王突然看见了我，起身抓着我躺回床上，我感受到了国王的拥抱，温暖的胸膛，每一次心跳都在向我主人表白。什么？你问国王的身材怎么样？相当火辣。我主人真有福气。  
自从那次之后，我觉得国王对我产生了恋物癖，他总是喜欢隔着我抚摸主人的锁骨，而我也享受着一边被国王的大手抚摸，一边感受着主人发狂似的心跳的感觉。我喜欢他们在一起，全天下找不出比我主人和国王更般配的夫夫了。

可是以Destiny命名的故事注定有个悲伤的结局。主人没能来得及救下国王，国王死在主人的怀里了，他们甚至还没来得及互相表白。主人心都碎了，陪伴他这么多年我第一次感受到主人如此强烈的悲痛，好像世间万物一切都不再有意义，我甚至感受到主人的自杀倾向，这让我很惶恐。不过龙说，Arthur会在阿尔比恩最危难的时候再度崛起，主人似乎是为了这一句话才活下来的。

很多年后，我已经很旧了，主人把我锁在箱子里，和他经常穿的那些衣服一起。那时主人已经从一个高高瘦瘦的黑发男孩儿变成一位白发苍苍的老者，我知道他可以使用魔法随时变回年轻的样子，但他选择了老人的皮囊。

我已经在这个黑暗的箱子里待了太久，久到我已经忘记了国王和主人俊美的模样。我偶尔能感受到主人把箱子从一个地方搬到另一个地方，偶尔主人会打开箱子放一些新的衣物进来，我被压在箱底动弹不得，想拼命看一眼主人都做不到。当年在卡美洛特主人常穿的衣服已经不在箱子里了，我不知道为什么他把我留了下来，或许是忘记扔了吧。若不是偶尔感受到箱子晃动的颠簸和打开箱子射进来的一丝光亮，我都无法确定自己还活着。我和主人一样，都太老了。

我现在甚至记不起主人和国王的名字了，真该死。我已经被时间打磨得万念俱灰，残破不堪，曾经染在布料上的颜色早就完全褪掉了。最新被放进箱子的衣服们互相聊着天，谈论着什么手机电脑，它们说的话我一句都听不懂！我只求再见主人一面，可是主人到底长什么样儿来着？

有一天，我喘着粗气，知道自己快死了，突然一束强光射进箱底，压在我身上的衣服都被拿了出去，我抬起头看见了一个黑头发男孩，他把我拿起来，我觉得我一身老骨头都要散架了。但我感受到了熟悉的温度和味道，那是来自主人的，我记得。即便过了这么久，我忘了主人的样貌和名字，还是能断定他就是我的主人，有人说嗅觉的记忆要比视觉更长久更深刻，或许是有些道理的。  
我艰难地环顾四周，看见一个和主人一样年轻的金发男孩，似乎有什么东西揪住了我的心，我拼命地回忆，什么都想不起来。  
主人看着我摇摇头，叹了一口气，跟金发男孩说了些什么，金发男孩盯着我看了好久，好像我是一件价值连城的宝物。  
我还是被丢在了垃圾箱，我已经太破碎了。  
我慢慢地闭上眼睛。  
回忆起刚刚那一幕，我想：主人和那个金发男孩真般配啊！  
于是我心满意足地闭上了眼睛。  
我想我大概想起了些什么。

END.


End file.
